


The Birdcage in My Chest

by JessicaLane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Poetry - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaLane/pseuds/JessicaLane
Summary: A poem that expresses the feelings that I, myself, felt when dealing with depression and anxiety. When dealing with this, I felt a sense of unbearable restlessness and doubt. Very similar to a bird in a cage. This work echoes the thoughts that swam around in my head when I finally made the tough decision to set my own heart free.THIS WORK IS WRITTEN IN HONOR OF THOSE WHO SUFFER OR HAVE LOST THEIR LIVES TO DEPRESSION AND ANXIETY.
Relationships: Original Character/Other(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Invigorating Poems From The Soul





	The Birdcage in My Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I wrote this poem to express myself during a time where I was extremely confused, spiritually and emotionally. I remember hating myself during this season of my life. And I had finally reached the point of no return. I could continue to get in the way of my own happiness or release myself from the bad things that have happened to me. I hope you guys enjoy. This work will always be near and dear to my heart. THIS WORK IS WRITTEN IN HONOR OF THOSE WHO SUFFER OR HAVE LOST THEIR LIVES TO DEPRESSION AND ANXIETY.

I've spoken to a God that I have not been on speaking terms with.  
Screaming at the walls, I pray that Heaven is not a myth.  
You have been silent for far too long.  
Have you lost strength in your wings? Are they as strong?

My ribcage was burdened with protecting my, once, beating heart.  
Now, I require cardioversion to make the tired organ restart.  
Will my heart then flutter again, like a bird in its cage?  
Will it live in oppression, like a ballerina chained to her stage?

Is anything truly living when looking at life through the gaps between bones?  
Can you even miss out on something you have never actually known?  
Surely, fantasies are flawed, and dreams cannot compare.  
It may be better to live in darkness than be blinded by light's glare. 

Wait! What was that feeling? It was deep inside my breast.  
Is that my faith, again? Arriving in the East, then leaving in the West?  
For a moment I thought I heard a bird’s song. Sweet and reassuring.  
Perhaps the bird, inside its cage is eager to flourish and begin maturing. 

Release the little creature! Let her out to taste the sky.  
Don’t look back now, little bird! Don’t even stop to say goodbye!  
I release you now! On you go! No longer are you repressed!  
I am starting new. Beginning to remove the birdcage that was in my chest.


End file.
